What A Shame
by Mrs.Loki75
Summary: I loved him, with all my heart and all my soul. But when I finally realize he will never truly love back, what else is there to do except walk away?


I loved him, with all my heart and all my soul. But when I finally realize he will never truly love back, what else is there to do except walk away?

**This idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away, plus I've had a lot of time on my hands lately so voila! Loki fic! It was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to expand, so it will be either a two or three shot. I hope you like my OC Elainia.**

I have always been fortunate enough to make friends easily. Is it simply because of my looks? Possibly but doubtful. I'm definitely not an eyesore with deep brown eyes, blonde curly hair and a curvy figure. But soon I realized it must be more than that. I'm not the most attractive person in Asgard, that's for sure, and especially not the best dressed. My family is not very wealthy, so I tend to wear simple dresses rather than extravagant gowns. I like to think I have good taste in that sort of thing, just not the money to prove it. The only piece of jewelry I wear is a golden topaz necklace given to me by my great aunt one year to add decoration to my outfits. I consider it my good luck charm, and wear it every day with pride.

It remained a mystery to me why I seemed to make friends effortlessly until I got much older and came to the conclusion that it was because I did not care what anybody though of me. This made it easy to put myself out there and start conversations. I easily approached Asgardians of all kinds; young, old, rich, poor, male, female, I talked to everyone. As a result of this quality I was blessed with a substantial group of friends. We did everything together; horseback riding, dancing, sparring, I had a lot of fun.

One day we had to end our sparring session early because my friend Fiona had been injured by my particularly ambitious warrior friend Sif. We fought for fun, but she always felt the need to be victorious in every match. I never understood why; it didn't matter who won as long as we all had fun. I would never risk injuring a friend to win a petty match among friends. She was training to be a warrior sure, but we weren't exactly the best opponents to improve her skills. I do have to admit that her warrior training is an advantage, because we are allowed to use the palace training grounds with her.

I decided to take advantage of this opportunity as I didn't want to go straight home, dreading the chores my mother would have in store for me, and began exploring the palace. I've never seen much of it except for the training grounds with Sif, and the banquet hall where the kingdom would partake in celebrations pertaining to the royal family, especially Thor. Thor seemed nice enough, but what was all the fuss? It seemed there were celebrations for everything Thor did. When Thor advanced in combat, when Thor won a match, when Thor returned home from a trip with his father, hell when Thor went to the bathroom. It was quite excessive, and there was really no need to celebrate such things.

I felt out of place in my simple peasant dress among the done up ladies and gentlemen walking around the palace. Hopefully I wouldn't draw attention to myself and pass for a simple servant. Of course I also hoped no one would ask me for anything, not that I particularly minded, but I have no idea where anything is. I kept walking around and suddenly heard the King's voice. I froze, surely he would realize I was not one of the palace's usual inhabitants. He seemed the benevolent king, but I don't know him that well so I was afraid he would react negatively to my trespass. I spotted a set of huge double doors and quickly ducked into them.

I hoped it wasn't the throne room or anybody's private chambers and sighed in relief when I realized it was a library. I could spend some time in here. I'm not the biggest reader but I enjoyed the occasional philosophy or history book. I also liked reading about other realms, having never left Asgard in all my 13 years of life. I wandered around and noticed the shelves were practically identical and nothing was labeled. How was I going to find anything? I slid down the wall in frustration and resignedly buried my face in my hands. I guess I will just sit here until it is likely the King is long gone, then quickly exit the palace. This had been a bad idea. Without being with Sif how was I supposed to justify my presence. I was certain peasant girls were not permitted to come and go as they pleased. I looked up and saw that the library was practically abandoned, not that it was a surprise. Most Asgardians spent their time sparring or engaging in some form of combat rather than idling away their hours reading. I decided enough time had passed and stood up to leave when I heard a muffled sob. Curious, I ducked behind a bookcase and crept over in that direction. I daringly peeked my head out from the shelf and found the source of the noise.

There was a boy with black hair who appeared my age with his back turned to me, knees pressed to his chest, sobbing into them. I tentatively walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him in a concerned tone.

He jumped up and turned to look at me, shocked that anyone was around to see him.

"How dare you disturb your prince!" he spat, looking angrily at me.

Once I saw his face I recognized him as prince Loki.

"I'm sorry my prince, I heard someone upset over here and I only wanted to make sure they were alright."

"I don't need sympathy from the likes of you!" he said looking at me with disgust. "I am fine! What is someone as lowly as you even doing here?" he demanded.

Scared of the repercussions I decided to stretch the truth a bit.

"I was sparring with Sif, and wandered off to find the bathroom." I offered, hoping that mentioning Sif's name would excuse my presence.

He laughed nastily. "You can't lie to me peasant, I see right through them".

I stood up. "You are correct, Sif injured one of my friends forcing us to end sparring early, and I wanted to explore the palace. Fear not, I will take my leave now and get out of your sight. I was simply trying to comfort you, but since you obviously do not want my help I will leave. Good luck with whatever you are upset about".

It was a bold thing to say, but why should I care what this arrogant prince's opinion of me is. I speak to everybody the same, regardless of their status in the community. I turned on my heel and started walking angrily out of his section. Prince or not, nobody had ever spoken to me that way, and I was not going to stand for it. No wonder Sif always has nasty things to say about him. It is plainly obvious why he doesn't have friends if this is how he addresses every one. Thor isn't exactly perfect, but at least he has enough sense to be kind to all his subjects.

I was half way across the library when I hear a weak "wait.."

I turned and saw prince Loki emerging from behind his shelf. I crossed my arms as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

" I am sorry I was rude to you". he began, looking at me with sadness in his eyes. "But it is not as though anybody cares about what bothers me. They would rather pay attention to Thor and ignore my existence. If they do come over wondering, it's usually to make fun of me".

I uncrossed my arms ready to make another bold statement. "Well I do care. You were upset and I wanted to comfort you. I wouldn't make fun of you. And why would you think I favor Thor? You are both princes, I see no reason.."

He cut me off. "Everybody prefers Thor! All my "friends" are just his friends who tolerate me because they have to. My father takes Thor on all of his trips, and enrolls him in training. It is obvious he prefers Thor to me. I even overheard him talking to his advisers saying that he was planning on making Thor his heir".

I blinked. "Well that is foolish" I said shaking my head. "It is a bit early to be making that kind of decision. And you are just as good as Thor is, I don't see why anyone would favor him."

I honestly didn't. Maybe it was my "approach everyone and see them equally" outlook on things that made me unable to see why Thor was favored. I had seen both Thor and Loki at the few banquets I had attended and I didn't see anything inferior about the latter. Sure Thor was blonde and more muscular, but so what? Loki held himself the same way Thor did, and it was easy to see he too was a prince. I've overheard people refer to him as the "lesser prince" and thought they were being unnecessarily judgmental. Even when Sif told me stories about how terrible he was, I had no negative thoughts about him until five minutes ago when he had talked so rudely to me.

He looked at me with wide eyes as if he had never had anybody say that to him before. Unfortunately nobody probably ever had.

"Is that what you were upset about?" I ask. "Thor being named the crown prince?"

He looked down at the floor and nodded. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. " There's still plenty of time for the Allfather to change his mind. I'm sure he'll realize that you're just as capable as Thor is" I reassured.

"He won't change his mind. He has always favored Thor. And it's not about the throne, I don't even want it. I only wanted equal consideration for it". He looked aside at a random bookshelf. "They're having a celebration for him next week".

I decided to lighten his mood with a joke. "Well at least its a better reason to have a celebration, than because Thor used a napkin at dinner".

He laughed.

"Aren't you going to make fun of me for crying?"

I shrugged. "Everybody cries at some point in their life".

"I'm sorry I called you a peasant"he sighed. "You seem like a nice person".

I shrugged. "I try to be, and you were not exactly wrong." I gestured to my ridiculous green dress that looked more to me like an over sized tablecloth. "Look at this horrendous dress."

"I like the color." he said. "But if you'd prefer I can get you a new one."

"That isn't necessary." I protested. I wasn't a charity case.

But he shook his head and held out a slender hand. "Follow me." he insisted.

We exited the library and walked through the palace past all the security guards and servants.

"I never asked your name" Loki said after a few minutes of walking. "What is it?"

"Elainia" I replied.

He led me to a room with two huge extravagant double doors. He poked his head in. "Alright it's empty come on!"

I walked into the room and was in awe of its contents.

It had immaculate furniture made of the finest wood, perfectly marbled floor, and a glass table in the middle with a golden tea kettle and cups.

"My mother's chambers" he explained.

"Prince Loki!" I panicked. "We should not be in here!" I didn't want to get caught in the queen's private chambers.

"It'll be fine" he assured me.

He walked over to her huge closet and shuffled through the racks. He finally took a deep green dress out and handed it towards me. "Put this on" he said.

I took it. "Prince Loki I cannot take this. It is not even going to fit!" I protested. I couldn't walk around the kingdom in one of the queen's dresses.

"Call me Loki. And just go put it on".

I walked into Queen Frigga's private bathroom and came out with the dress on. It was exquisite but fit even more like an over sized tablecloth than mine. It was too long, and I tried to pick up the excess to avoid dirtying it.

"See, it does not fit at all!" I argued. "I should put it back before I ruin it'.

He walked over to me and put his hand on one of the sleeves. He murmured something to himself and I felt the dress shrinking. I looked in the mirror next to me and saw the dress now fit perfectly.

"How did you do that?"". I was completely shocked.

He smirked. "Just a simple spell I learned."

"That's incredible!" I marveled.

"People don't usually react positively to my magic" he admitted. "It's nice that you appreciate it".

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked. "It's a wonderful talent".

"You should be well aware of how the Asgardians favor brute strength and battle over anything else. People don't think highly of magic. If I try to use it in a battle they call me a cheater".

I laughed. "Whatever it takes to win. When you're having a fight to the death, the last thing anybody thinks about is 'cheating'. If you have a special skill, more power to you".

He looked up at me with a hopeful expression. He started to say something when suddenly the chamber doors opened.

I froze as Queen Frigga walked in. Loki didn't seem worried and cast another spell on my dress that was still on the bathroom floor.

"Loki?" she asked walking in. She gave me a confused glance. "What are you guys doing in here?".

"I'm sorry mother, my friend Elainia ripped her dress sparring so I thought she could wear this one" He pointed to my current dress.

I stood there completely silent.

Frigga had an overjoyed expression on her face. "That was very nice of you my son" she turned to me. "And that dress looks lovely on you".

I smiled. "Thank you my queen".

She picked up my now ripped dress and looked at it unhappily. She walked back over to her closet and pulled out a blue one, which she charmed to fit me as well. "You may take this one as well" she offered.

"Oh no my queen, I couldn't possibly.." I protested.

"Nonsense" she insisted. "It matches your necklace very well".

I looked down at my topaz necklace before taking the dress she handed me. "Thank you my queen".

"Call me Frigga" she smiled.

"Well mother we'd better be going" Loki said taking my hand and leading me away.

"Goodbye!" I smiled at Frigga.

I walked through the halls again carrying the blue dress with a confused look on my face.

"Mother is happy I made a friend". Loki explained.

"Oh so we're friends now?" I teased.

He looked to the floor with a sad expression. I realized he took it seriously.

"I'm just teasing!" I said, playfully pushing him. "Of course we are".

He smiled at me as we continued walking.

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments below. :) I apologize if there are any grammatical errors, all I have on my computer right now is word pad.


End file.
